Some Nights
by PTOing
Summary: WWE Diva Paige just arrived onto the main roster. After Raw, she decided to clear her mind with her two best friends, Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes at a local bar. What happens when an unexpected visitor comes to the scene?


Some Nights

It was Monday Night Raw. The Authority were taking over WWE by storm, and it was good for the bad guys and bad for the good guys. Paige just debuted onto the main roster the night after WrestleMania, incredible debut and pop for her, it was a dream come true for the raven-haired Brit. She defeated AJ Lee and won the Diva's Championship, ending her incredible reign as Longest Diva's Champion. But backstage, there was tension. After Seth Rollins curbstomped Randy Orton into the steel steep, everybody hid in their own little cliques, scared of The Authority. The Diva's didn't really have to because WWE doesn't make them seem important. Not anymore, at least. It was 2 weeks until Survivor Series where Team Cena will go against Team Authority. It was tense because The Authority were in power and no one got in The Authority's way.

Raw just ended and all of the Superstars and Divas drove in their rental cars or tour buses and went on to the next city. But for Paige? It was a good trip to the bar. Paige drank, a couple of times when it was needed or craved. She drank before in England but she could only drink beer. Paige made friends with good people when she debuted. Paige became best friends with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes, and good friends with The Bella Twins also.

Paige, along with Rosa and Foxxy drove her rental car in the streets of Buffalo, New York since that was where Raw was being filmed. She entered into her GPS the nearest drinking bar and the GPS guided her not very far from the arena.

''So, Paige, are you and Foxxy ready for Survivor Series?!'' Rosa mentioned, sitting next to Paige in the passenger seat.

It was Team Fox (Emma, Alicia, Naomi and Natalya) against Team Paige (Paige, Cameron, Summer Rae and Layla) at Survivor Series.

''Oh, I'm so ready to kick Paige's butt.'' Alicia laughed as she spoke, in the backseat.

Paige rolled her eyes in annoyance. ''Shut it, Foxxy. I'm sure you're gonna lose anyway.'' Her perfect English accent rolling off her tongue.

Finally finding an empty parking spot next to the bar, Paige drove the rental car into the perfectly fitting spot. Once she parked, she grabbed the keys and quickly slid them inside of her black leather jacket's pocket. Paige opened her car door and slammed it behind her, locking the car so no thief's would steal hijack it. Once The Three Amigas (the name Paige, Alicia and Rosa call themselves) entered inside of the bar, it had a pool table, a dartboard and bar stool seats at the bartender's counter. The Three Amigas found themselves all sitting next to each other. The bar somewhat packed full of people, drinking of course and playing dartboards.

''Paige, are you ready for Total Divas this season? I wonder if my boobs look big on TV. Because they did when I was naked in the same room as Natalya.'' Rosa spoke. A soft laugh escaping past her lips, Paige just shook her head. The Three Amigas were somewhat crazy but that's what Paige enjoyed most. Alicia and Paige will be joining Total Divas this season, Rosa joined Total Divas last season. Paige has always wanted to be a Total Diva but no one would seem her to actually join the show.

''This season is gonna be freakin' crazy, I'm telling y'all.'' Alicia said, nodding her head towards Paige and Rosa. Rosa and Alicia ordered shots of tequila whereas Paige ordered just a simple Budlight beer that she enjoys so much.

''I don't know, I feel like the ''Universe'' will judge me. They expect me to be the Anti Diva.'' Paige shook her head in despite what the WWE fans thought of her.

''Well, I'm excited to see you and Alicia on TV, we're all gonna have so much fun!'' Rosa spoke in her high voice. Rosa Mendes was a cheery woman, feisty, never dull. She was passionate, and a bright person.

''Well, Survivor Series, I will win and I will kick your ass in the mean time, too, Alicia.'' A small smirk crawled on Paige's pale lips where she had her lip ring down at the bottom, the edges of her lips tipping against the Budlight beer's rim.

''Whatever, Paige. I wanna go play pool. Rosa? Paige?'' Alicia raised an eyebrow, hoping one of them will join her.

''I will!'' Rosa shouted, raising her hand in the process. Rosa was kind of a wild girl but Paige liked it since all three of them were pretty wild, as the people will see on Total Divas.

Paige shook her head as a no. ''Nah, I'm good. You two go on ahead.''

Alicia slapping Paige's shoulder through the leather jacket. ''Baaah. You're so boring tonight, Paige. Lighten up. C'mon, Rosa.'' Alicia and Rosa got up from their seats and walked over towards the pool table, leaving Paige completely alone.

Another person walked into the door of the bar. The bar had a stupid bell on top that rang every time someone entered. The heavy footsteps came towards Paige, furrowing her eyebrows to see who it was. She lifted her head from the bar to see the Apex Predator, Randy Orton. A soft laugh escaped past her lips before shaking her head lightly. ''Randy, why do you keep stalking me?'' Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Who said I'm stalking you? Maybe I just wanna talk but you won't give me a chance.'' Randy sat down on the bar stool that was originally Foxxy's spot when they first came inside. Randy Orton has recently been following Paige, wanting to talk her and keep getting her attention. He was interested her in some reason. She was young, hot. Randy had a reputation backstage with the Divas and the Officials, right now he was the top guy in WWE.

''Why would I let Randy Orton talk to me?'' Paige asked. ''Hm?'' Drinking from her beer bottle once again, Randy released a small laugh.

''Because I'm interested and you're being hard to get, which I understand because I'm not usually the type of guy you would want to be hanging out with. I get that, Paige but you keep making me attracted the more you run away.'' Randy said, ordering a Budlight beer just like Paige.

''Oooh, you're one of those guys that don't stop until they get what they want.'' Paige nodding her head slowly but turning her head towards Randy. ''… I'm not giving you a chance, Randy. So go back onto your two-million dollar ridiculous tour bus and go back to that hole you call Missouri.''

Paige heard, in the back, two people giggling. Paige looked over her shoulder to see Rosa and Alicia whispering as they looked at both Randy and Paige but once Paige looked over, they both looked away but still concentrating on the game, as they portray but they weren't fooling her. No one can fool Paige.

''Feisty. I like it. See how it works? You keep tellin' me to fuck off, the more I want you.'' A small smirk came upon his lips. Paige gazed into his crystal blue eyes, blue as the ocean. They were beautiful, but Paige wasn't falling for it. ''How about this: I take you out on a date. After that date, I'll leave you alone. Forever.'' Randy offered.

''Forever? Leave me alone?'' Paige wondered, giving Randy a 'what the hell?' look. ''Okay, fine. You got yourself a deal but no more bothering me backstage and asking my two closest best friends for my number.''

''See. Wasn't that hard, was it?'' A cocky smile went on Randy's lips as he raised his Budlight beer, waiting for Paige to clash hers against his. But she shook her head and released a deep sigh and picked her beer up and slammed it against his bottle, not expecting what might come ahead for the both of them.


End file.
